


The Hogwarts Marauders

by quirrellokayiswonderful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrellokayiswonderful/pseuds/quirrellokayiswonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as they enter their fifth year of Hogwarts. The boys face exam nerves, girls, mischief and even some undiscovered feelings about each other they never thought they'd have the problem of having. Can these problems be solved by the boys together, or is it a case of winner takes all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my piece and let me know if you'd like to see more :))) This is my first fanfiction on here, so I'm really just a beginner.

Sirius took his seat in the examination hall. Never had he felt so isolated and alone, the pressure was getting to him. He turned and looked back to find James staring at him.“You okay?” James whispered, grinning slightly. Sirius nodded solemnly and began tapping his fingers on the small desk in front of him. “Turn around Black! You have the whole of the holidays to gossip after this exam.” A passing teacher barked. None of the teachers particularly liked Sirius; he and James were marked down as the trouble-makers.

A small, mousey looking man walked through the aisles of students, scampering around to make sure they all had the correct paper. “Okay! Okay! Quiet down now, students!” He squeaked. The man's eyes narrowed. “You there, boy! Turn around this instant!” He pointed a bony, little finger at Sirius. “Oh, sorry sir!” Sirius replied confidently, a tone of sarcasm in his voice. “Everybody ready, mhm? With that........3.....2..1..BEGIN.” The small man raised his arms in the air.

There was a sudden scattering of quills beginning to scribble away. Sirius slowly opened his paper.  
 _Muggle studies... shouldn't be too hard!_ he thought to himself, tickling his neck with the soft feather of the quill.

Half way through the exam, snivelling and yelps had suddenly filled the silence. A boy was crying. He was sat at the back, right-hand corner, five rows across from Sirius. He wiped his nose on the sleeve of his Gryffindor jumper and tucked his head into his arms. The scrape of a chair. Lily Evans was walking across the exam hall towards the boy. She had glossy, red hair which fell happily by her shoulders. She had a spring in her step and the kind of walk anybody would be intimidated by. The mousey examiner looked up from his paperwork. “Girl! SIT DOWN...RIGHT NOW!!” He whined, his voice weak and ropey.

“No. You can clearly see he's upset, and you're doing nothing about it!” She argued.  
Sirius looked back at James. James was sat, dazed and blushing, staring at Lily. Sirius laughed lightly under his breath. Meanwhile, the examiner was now getting out of his chair and making his way towards Lily and the crying boy. Lily pretended not to notice and turned her back on him. She drew up a chair and sat next to the boy, her arms folded. “Evans, you're right. Sir, you only care about getting paid, I suppose it doesn’t matter to you that somebody's actually crying? ” James piped up, bashing his quill onto his paper. “Thank you James. But I can handle this by myself.” She said, the side of her mouth flickering a smile. The examiner sighed loudly. He was giving up. “Okay! Okay! That's enough of this nonsense! Continue writing.” He pointed at the crying boy. “You kid, come here.” He yelped rudely.

The rest of the exam flew by, and before they knew it, it was the Christmas holidays! Sirius caught up with James on the way out of the hall. “How did you find it? I bet Remus was finished in about 20 minutes. I wouldn't be surprised if they put him up a year.” He laughed, the shaking was gone from his hands. “Not too bad, considering we didn't even revise, I had to make up a bit but they won't care.” James whispered, sniggering. A slightly taller boy, with sandy coloured hair ran up behind them, his arms littered with books. “Thanks for waiting!” He complained loudly, elbowing Sirius. “I went to see if Wormtail was okay, I can't believe he started crying! Remind me again why we tolerate him?” He added. “He's a laugh...sometimes.” James mocked.

Wormtail was infact the nickname of Peter Pettigrew, a lanky, weedy boy who tagged along with the boys. He was called this because the four boys held a big secret, only one themselves and Albus Dumbledore knew of, he was the headmaster of the school. Remus had been, surprisingly, bitten by a werewolf at a young age. Every month, under a full moon, he transformed into a werewolf himself, his friends nicknaming him Moony. Albus Dumbledore was a kind man. He refused to take Remus out of school for him being a wolf. But that's not where it ends. The rest of the boys knew Remus feared being a wolf, and doing something damage. They had successfully made themselves into animagi. An animagus was a being who could transfigure themselves into a certain animal of their own free will. They did this so when Remus transformed, the boys could all go and turn into the animals and keep Remus company. James turned into a stag, a handsome looking one with huge antlers. He was called Prongs. Peter wasn't as lucky. He had only made himself into a rat, so that's where the name Wormtail came from. Sirius' was impressive. He made himself into a huge, black dog, nickname being Padfoot.

“Hey Moony, isn't it almost your time of the month?” Sirius joked, biting his lip struggling not to laugh. “Shut up! Not until the 31st! So I'll get a good Christmas.” Remus replied, laughing himself.  
“Too right you will. We're gonna head into the Slytherin dorm tonight under the cloak. Wormtail's gonna turn into a rat and annoy Snivellus when he's trying to get to sleep.” James said. “Should be a funny, good old Christmas joke for him!” He added.

“You should give him a break!” Remus said.  
The boys looked at him, alarmed. “Kidding..” he winked, they all laughed again.

                                                                                                           *********************

The relaxation had finally sunk in. The Gryffindors sat lazily around the common room, a few games of exploding snap. Laughter sometimes erupted from different corners of the room. The vibe was good. James sat itching in his armchair, wriggling. “Can we go yet?” He said, nibbling his nail.  
“No, we need to wait till the common room dies down a bit, it'll be too obvious and Malcolm will probably go and turn us in again!” Remus instructed. Malcolm was an annoying first year from Gryffindor. He had no friends and sat in the corner all the time, listening hard into people's conversations. He was set out to be a school prefect. “I don't like him, there's something creepy about him. He threatened me in the corridor the other day.” Peter explained. “Whack him, he's a little twit.” James replied casually, swinging his feet over the side of the armchair and ruffling up his hair. A voice came loudly from behind.  
“You better not be planning on bullying anyone, Potter.” Lily Evans said, a stern look on her face.  
James smiled. “You better not be assuming I'm actually going to!” James said, mocking her bossy tone slightly. “Thanks for earlier, Potter.” she laughed, and walked off. A slight spring in her step.  
Peter giggled. “ I like her.” he said quietly. “Yeah, she's good.” James agreed, showing off his brilliant, white teeth. “But don't be getting any ideas, Wormtail. She'd never go for a little freak like you.” He joked, but with a slight tone of seriousness in his voice. Peter's smile dropped like a bomb.  
“Oh, sorry Prongs..” Peter whispered. “I forgot you liked her!”

“N'aw, cutie.” James' sarcasm was starting to show. He ruffled Peter's hair, and leant back, eyeing the door Lily had disappeared through. “Don't be harsh, Prongs. She's nice, I bet a lot of guys think the same way as Wormtail.” Remus said, raising his eyebrows. “Mhmmm..” James sighed, deliberately turning away from Remus.

“Guys, I've got the password!” Sirius suddenly ran into the room, James' invisibility cloak clutched in one hand. “Yes!” Remus cheered quietly. Peter quickly turned to look at Malcolm to check he was listening to someone else. “What is it?” He said, turning back. “Flobberworm. How charming!” Sirius laughed, shooting Peter a grin. “How're we going to all fit under the cloak? James it's only normally us. But there's four of us this time.” He looked puzzled. James sat bolt upright. He folded his arms and his face went into a frown, making him look thick. “Well, Wormtail can turn into a rat and just go on the floor, no one will see him, he's tiny. The rest of our animagi forms are too big, and Remus doesn’t have one. So I guess the three of us can just about fit under. And then when we get to the dungeons, one of us can pick up Wormtail and he can be carried into the common room under the cloak with us.” James explained. “Yeah okay.” Sirius replied. “But first we need a diversion for Malcolm. I think he's suspected us, he's looking our way.” He whispered. “Let me handle that, he hates me.” Peter offered and stood up. He walked casually over to Malcolm and plonked down next to him. “What do you want, cry-baby?” Malcolm jeered. He had an abnormally high voice. “What don't I want..” Peter said. “I need your help, actually. You know, I really look up to you Malcolm. I love the way you always grass people up.” He explained, friendly. Peter put his arm around Malcolm. “Have you seen someone being bad? Do you want me to tell on them?” Malcolm whispered back, totally falling for it. “That's the one. But extra credit for you from the teachers comes with a price. I'll tell you where to find the trouble-makers if you give me that Honeyduke's chocolate I saw you with earlier.” Peter suggested, keeping his voice steady. “Okay! Thanks Peter! I'll go and grab it now!” Malcolm cheered excitedly. And with that, he ran up the stairs to his dorm. James leant down to Sirius and whispered in his ear, “I think we underestimated Wormtail.” Sirius nodded in agreement. “He's sometimes annoying but I think he's proved himself. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit nicer to him, Prongs.” He mouthed. James smiled. “Yeah.”

Malcolm ran back down the stairs. In his arms was nestled the biggest slab of chocolate Peter had ever seen. “Jackpot!” James whispered, secretly putting a thumbs up at Remus. “Here, take it all. Now where's those thugs?” Malcolm said quickly, buzzing for the gossip. “Well, two second year Hufflepuffs are planning to sneak into the restricted section of the library at eleven tonight!” Peter chorused, enthusiastic. He checked his watch. “Oh, that's in ten minutes. You'd better get going.” He pointed a finger at Malcolm.

This was not the snivelling, weedy Peter they had seen in the exam earlier. Or the one apologising to James for liking Lily. This was a new side of him the boys had never seen before. Malcolm suddenly jumped up, almost knocking Peter from the window seat. “Bye! Thanks Peter!” He began to walk. “You three stay out of trouble!” He instructed, bossily at the boys as he passed. “Always do.” James smiled and saluted him. They waited silently for the click of the portrait door and Peter ran back to his seat with his friends. “Who's the man?!” James shouted, laughing at Peter. “You were pretty good, Wormtail.” Sirius nodded. Peter gave a nervous laugh. “Thanks! That was scary, christ!” He said nervously. “Anyway, lets go and get Snivellus. He won't know what’s hit him.” Sirius sang.

Remus ran and checked behind the portrait, “All clear!” He hissed. “Wormtail, it's rat time.” Peter went over the other side of the room and stood silently in a corner, “James can you take my robes? I don't want anyone finding them.” He asked politely. Slowly and steadily, his face and features started sinking, his body melting towards the floor. Gone. Just a pile of clothes in his place. A small, cute little rat ran out of the clothes and looked up at the boys. “Aw ickle Petey!” Sirius said, lifting the rat into the portrait hole. Once through, the cloak was fitted to cover the three of them. Peter ran along by their feet, unseen under the cover of darkness. The corridors had a scary feeling to them. Suits of armour were silhouetted around, increasing shadows. Dimly lit torches hung limply on the walls held by rusty metal and occasionally a far away slap of a foot could be heard, echoing. “That's either Filch or Malcolm. We're going to have to be seriously careful.” Sirius whispered. Peter squeaked in agreement. “Dammit, we forgot the marauders map!” James stressed loudly. Remus shoved a lantern at him under the cloak. “Shut up, this cloak isn't soundproof.”

“You think I don't know that?” James argued back, adjusting his glasses. Sirius' curly brown hair whipped into his face. “Ow!” Remus tripped, bringing all the boys into a huge tumble on the cold, stone floor. Peter bit Sirius hard on the palm. “OWWWWW! He said he'd only bite if someone was-” He was cut off. “Well, well, well...what do we have here?” Argus Filch stood silently behind them. The boys scrambled off the floor, doing their best to hide the cloak. Filch was a scruffy short man. His long, greasy hair hung lifelessly over his disgusting, dirty coat. Wrinkles were littered over his forehead; creepy, tiny eyes darting about. A small cat twisted around his legs, meowing affectionately.  
“Oh...hi Filch.” James gave him a knowing grin. “Don't 'hi' me, you! Future criminals all of you! Oh, Remus Lupin. A new face. I expected it of Black and Potter, but you boy, you'll be going down in my files.” Filch pointed an old battered hand in Remus' face. “What, the files no body looks at?!” Remus shouted, kicking the suit of armour. “You'll wake up the whole castle, you monster!” Filch whispered. He moved in closer to James, a couple of inches from his face. “Get to bed, all of you. I'll let you off this time. Only because Potter knows about...no it doesn’t matter. GO! I don't want to see any of you again.” Filch said, his voice was starting to go croaky. “Oh whatever, you old fart.” Sirius laughed. Remus gave James a nod, and the three of them legged it, followed by a tiny Peter.  
“OI! YOU GET BACK HERE SIRIUS BLACK!” Filch yelled. Everyone ignored him.


	2. A touch of Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 become 3 as a disagreement occurs between James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Will they resolve it?

The holidays were off to a good start. The gang liked to loll around the willow tree at the bottom of the grounds by the lake. The weather was misty and cold, but tolerable. One on particularly frosty day, they sat stretched out under the tree. James lay on his stomach facing the grounds, Lily Evans and her friends sat up by the castle. He glanced up very often. Peter glanced a lot too. Sirius noticed Peter's actions but decided against telling James. He was very sensitive on the subject and may be upset if he knew his very own friend was feeling for her like he was. Everything was calm and no one spoke for a while.

Remus sat tucked up with a book, his knees drawn up tightly to his chest. Sirius looked at the front cover. “Moony, what's the book?” He asked casually. “Oh this?” Remus held up the book. “It's legends of the giant squid. You know the one that's meant to live in the lake. It's all rubbish, but it's fascinating to read from a fictional point of view, as if it were a story.” He explained. Sirius laughed. “What is it now?!” Remus moaned, but he was smiling. “You're such a boffin!” Sirius spat out, he was laughing a lot now. “Shut up, you.” Remus mumbled. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and continued reading. Sirius turned to Peter. He was packing up all his stuff and buttoning up his coat. James rolled over, groaning. “Where are you off?” He called, his voice was muffled from the grass. “I've just remembered, I need to speak to Lily. I'll see you later.” Peter scurried off in the direction of her group. James sat bolt upright at the mention of her name.

“What's up his butt?” James said suspiciously, “He looks all shady.” His face was now alarmed. “I dunno, mate. He's been acting a bit odd lately but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.” Sirius said in his best reassuring voice. James didn't look convinced. “Since a couple of days ago, when I called him a freak and said she wouldn't like him ever, he's been acting weird.” He guessed. Sirius could almost see all the wheels turning in his brain. “I think you're over-thinking things, Prongs. I bet it's nothing like that.” Sirius answered. But he was unconvinced himself. Peter was in fact acting odd and he was pretty sure James was going to do some poking around to find out why.

“Why would he do that?” James was getting angry now. “Remus, pass me the cloak. Poor little Wormtail will have no idea.” Remus looked over at James, holding his glare. “No, James. It's Peter's business, you have no right to go sneaking up on them.” Remus said, arms tightly gripped around the cloak. “Padfoot??? You'll second me, won't you?” James said, hope was spread across his face. “Na. Moony's right, you're not going.” Sirius stumbled the words out quietly. He was aching to find out what Peter was up to, but knew Remus would march straight over there and tell them if he said yes. But then Sirius did something he would regret. He whipped out his wand and turned swiftly, “Petrificus Totalus!” He shouted.

Remus lay motionless and frozen on the floor, only his eyes able to move. “Padfoot! You genius! I knew you wanted to find out.” Sirius wrenched the cloak out of Remus' arms; stood up. “Put him behind the tree. And put the blankets on him, he'll freeze to death if we don't. He'll be able to move again in about an hour.” James said, his mood was rapidly improving. Sirius did as he was told, and the boys adjusted the cloak to cover their feet. “Lets go. Sorry Moony!” Sirius whispered. And with that, they set off up the frosty field. Lily, her friends and Peter sat in a small circle, concealed by a long, hobbled tree. Peter was lazily leant on Lily, he glanced up at her every now and again. James gave Sirius a worried look. “Do you think there's something going on between them?” James said, his voice was shaking. Sirius decided to be honest this time. “Yeah, I think I do. But mate, they'll be other girls.” He put his arm around James. “No, it's the fact he lied to us. I mean look at him, why does she like him? Wormtail's the guy in our group that girls DON'T like.” James sighed. “Well, he's not exactly ugly. He's got good hair as well.” Sirius said, trying to back up Peter a little. “Better hair than me?” James said weakly, trying to force out a laugh. They sat there a while, watching Peter be happier than they'd ever seen him.

“Can we leave? I can't put up with this much longer.” James complained loudly. “We should of gone ages ago, it's literally killing you.” Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. The boys walked towards the castle in silence. There was not a single word he wanted to say. He felt awful for James, and the more he thought about it, the more he started to despise Peter. How could he be so selfish?

********************

Sirius jerked around in his sleep, sweating and turning. His mind did not want to rest, he was flourished with worry. James had still not entered the dorm and it was well past midnight. Peter lay stretched out across his bed, a noise could sometimes be heard which sounded slightly like 'mumble fumble'. Remus was now in a full time strop with them, he would make childish remarks about Sirius' reckless behaviour that day. He was aching for Remus to speak to him again; he could make everything better.

“Moony?” Sirius spluttered out quietly. “Bog off.” He hissed back through the darkness. Sirius pulled himself upwards and slipped his feet into his slippers. He silently walked out of the dorm and made his way down to the common room. He had never been a big fan of the dark and he avoided going from the dorm at night unless he was with James. “Lumos.” He muttered. A huge light came from the tip of his wand, illuminating the staircase. Remus slammed the door behind him. Sirius had now reached the dorm. “James?” No reply. “JAMES?” He almost shouted this time.

“Not quite, Black.” Lily Evans lay on a sofa, lit up slightly by the last burning sparks in the fire. She lay curled up under a blanket, reading a book by wand-light. “Oh hey, Lily.” He grinned. “Come and sit. There's something I need to say.” She sounded serious this time. “Sure.” He replied casually, and did as he was told. Her flaming red hair looked brilliantly bright. “Remus Lupin told me about your little adventure earlier. Have fun did you?” She teased. “Er..” He didn't really know what to say. “I understand. But that gives you no right to spy on me and Peter like that. Whatever we're up to has nothing to do with you, Black. And yes, regardless of how Potter feels. I'm not going to tell anyone about the invisibility cloak. This time. But if Lupin or anyone tells me you've been spying again, maybe I will let something slip to Malcolm. Or a teacher, depending.” She smiled this time. “Oh wow, blackmail. Really Evans?” He laughed lightly.“Yep. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've given me no choice.” She returned the laugh.

“Why are you down here anyway?” He tried to change the subject. “ I was waiting for you. Your James burst into tears earlier when he saw me and Peter come through the portrait. He ran out and hasn't been back since. I knew you'd be worried if he didn't show so I decided to wait for you and tell you. Peter found it all pretty funny, I had to excuse myself to get away from him. He was being pretty horrible.” She explained. Sirius sat puzzled. “Wait, so you and Peter aren't seeing each other?” Something clicked in his head. “Christ, no!” She seemed offended. “He's only been doing me a favour. Severus keeps asking to hang around with me and my friends. And too be honest, I haven't really felt very friendly towards him since he called me a mudblood at the end of last year when I was trying to help when James turned on him. Severus comes and asks me every single day. So when Peter's around us, he never comes because he knows Peter is one of Potter's bestfriends. It's simple but effective. Peter doesn’t mind. I said if he did this for me, I'd get the four of you a free beer-testing session at the Hog's head.” She explained. “Free butterbeer, eh? Sounds good to me, thanks Lily. I thought Peter and you might have had something.” Sirius laughed. The prospect of this seemed funny now he understood. “Oh believe me, if I had to date one of you, it certainly wouldn't be Peter. But don't tell him I said that.” She whispered. “I'll keep it quiet if you tell me which one of us it would be.” He winked jokily. “Oh for god's sake! Fine! Probably James, actually.” She huffed, but smirking. Sirius raised his eyebrows. “I'm offended, Evans!” He sniggered and whacked her with a cushion. “Hey!” She replied, under the blanket.


	3. Christmas Craze

The day before Christmas eve came round quickly. An exciting vibe ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. The teachers scurried around laying the great hall with decorations. In the boys' opinion, it was nice to have a Christmas with everyone at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts express had broken down weeks before, so no one could get home for Christmas. Even Filch seemed more cheerful than usual. Although everyone was filled with joy, Sirius still felt as if he was piecing together the boys' friendship. Remus was still being sarcastic, he mostly kept to himself in the corner of the common room. James and Peter didn't say anything to each other, even though Sirius had told James what was happening with Peter and Lily. In fact, whenever Sirius reminded him of this, James would often answer with “I know! I know!”.

Mid-morning the next day, James sat hunched up in a pile of cushions on the floor. “Fancy spying on people on the map?” Sirius said as brightly as he could. “No.” James growled. “How about exploding snap?” He tried again. “NO!” James shouted. “WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I SAID N-O. NO.” Sirius jumped back. “I was only trying to help, you inconsiderate twat.” Sirius hissed. He knew that may have been too much, but his temper had risen so much, he didn't care. He stormed up to the dorm to pack his bag. Why did James always feel the need to boss them around?  
Today was the day that Hogwarts students were allowed into Hogsmeade (the local town) to buy Christmas presents. Sirius didn't feel like giving anything to James, apart from maybe a punch in the face. The door swung behind him. Remus leant against the frame of Sirius' bunk. “You sounded just like I feel inside.” He smiled. He threw his books over onto his own bed. A sigh of relief swam over Sirius. Remus. Remus was on his side. “I can't put up with him much longer. Come into Hogsmeade with me, Moony?” He said calmly. “Sure. I'll get my coat.” Remus replied and hurried around the bunk to grab his lacy jacket from a small hook.

Hogsmeade was peaceful. The crooked buildings stood silently here and there, and snowflakes fell gracefully to the floor. Icicles stood, all spiky, to the porches of the houses. For the first time, Sirius really appreciated just how beautiful it was. The wind whistled calmly, and all they could hear was the sound of feet crunching in fresh snow. “Feeling better, mate?” Remus said. “Yeah, thanks. Look, Moony, about the other day-” Sirius began but Remus hushed him. “It's fine. Really. It's pretty obvious how much James means to you. It's going to take a better person that me to split you two up.” He whispered, as if it was some big secret. Sirius didn't reply to this. But the words didn't leave his head for a while. _It's pretty obvious how much James means to you._

The frosty day went fast, and before they knew it, the small town was almost in darkness. There had been no sign of James or Peter. Sirius had wound down a lot since the morning, and ended up buying presents for all his friends. Remus had picked out his own present from Sirius. A dark red, woollen hat with a bobble on the top. For James, a pair of fluffy socks, embroidered with golden snitches and the Hogwarts Crest. And for Peter, a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate, very similar to one they got off Malcolm.

When they arrived back at the dorm, it lay empty. The fire was dying down slowly and cloaks hung lazily over chairs. Remus looked quickly at his watch. “Oh!” He said loudly. Sirius turned back around to Remus. “The feast starts in 5 minutes, do you fancy going down?” He said. Sirius nodded and the boys ran down to the hall. When they arrived, surprisingly James and Peter sat talking quietly. They both grinned and kept glancing around the room. Remus gave an eye roll.  
“Oh god, what are they up to?” He sighed, but still smiling. Sirius shrugged. The hall was decorated with a beautiful, deep green tree and had plenty of baubles. Snow fell from the bewitched ceiling, and the choir sang in the corner. James looked up when the boys sat down. “Hey guys, what's up?”  
He asked. Sirius shuffled slightly and looked down at his feet. “Nothing, we've been down to Hogsmeade.” Remus replied politely. He kicked Sirius hard under the table. Sirius jumped up. “OOOWW!” He squealed. Peter chuckled.

Just about then, Malcolm stormed into the hall and ran up behind Peter. He hesitated before speaking. “Y-Y-YOU! THERE WERE NO SECOND YEARS SNEAKING INTO THE LIBRARY YOU SWINE!” He flapped his tiny arms around, face going red. Peter turned around.  
“Oh..hey Malcolm. Did you get that extra credit?” he smiled. “I'm very jealous! Well done mate.” He winked. “I GOT AN EXTRA DETENTION!!!!” Malcolm wailed. Peter laughed hollowly.  
“Malcolm, did you really expect me to be nice to you after you called me a 'cry-baby'? You're a little idiot, sorry to break it to you. What normal person tells on people like that?! Malcolm, at Hogwarts we stick together.” He explained. Malcolm’s face wrestled into a disapproving frown. He stormed to the front of the hall, and screamed at the choir to shut up.

Dumbledore quickly but silently stood up. His long white beard hung silkily down his front. He adjusted his tall red hat. “Malcolm Green, is there a problem?” He said in a friendly, but stern voice.  
“THIS SCHOOL IS A NIGHTMARE. HEADMASTER SIR, PEOPLE ALWAYS SNEAK OUT OF BED, THEY BREAK EVERY SCHOOL RULE UNDER YOUR NOSE, NO ONE EVER NOTICES!!! MY FATHER IS A SCHOOL GOVERNER. HE COULD GET THIS SCHOOL CLOSED DOWN BEFORE THIS TIME TOMORROW!” He screamed. Malcolm then ran down the central aisle, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, and stood behind the boys.  
“That Peter Pettigrew. He lies, he hurts his friends. Isn't that right, Potter? James was crying last night, professor Dumbledore. But as for him, he is just as bad. James Potter has a powerful influence over his friends. He pushes them into doing things. Mhhhm, such as sneaking out and bullying poor Severus Snape over there at the Slytherin table. Especially that Sirius Black. I heard he even cursed Remus Lupin so he and James could spy on people. And as for Remus, he is just like me. Clever, but forgotten.” He explained in a nasty, bossy tone.

Lily Evans then stood up. Even the Slytherins turned to look at her. She walked down to Malcolm and stood in front of him. “Were you planning on taking every student here and picking out their faults to the teachers?” She asked in a annoyed voice. A small laugh came from the Gryffindors.  
“No Lily, I just need to show sir how bad these four boys are.” He said, an intimidated voice.  
“So, you're focusing on these boys and trying to get everyone to dislike them?” She spun on her heel to the teacher's table. “If I am not mistaken, Professor Dumbledore, that is bullying. Malcolm Green is a bully.” She laughed. Dumbledore gave her a huge, warm smile.  
“Indeed it is, Miss Evans. Well done. I will have to short-list you for Head Girl.” He said.  
Lily gave an approving smile, nodded her head and walked quickly back to her seat. Everyone sat dazed, only the clonk of her heels could be heard.


End file.
